


He's Trying

by azzyBOI



Series: The Ultimate Hope Crashes into Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mcfuck, Multi, also the komaeda thing will present itself soon enough, despair is a fuck my dude, happy healthy poly ha ha, hope is too but we'll get to that soon enough, jk jk two of them are dead, when i get to writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzyBOI/pseuds/azzyBOI
Summary: our baby boy is fucked up





	He's Trying

**Author's Note:**

> part of an au im working on  
> all in naegi's pov, unless stated otherwise

You’d live for her.

You told that to yourself everyday, then.

You’d get her out.

You used to calm yourself down that way.

You failed her.

The image of her dead body would flash in your mind, and you were reminded of that fact yet again.

…

After the end, you had tried to push her into the recesses of your mind. The nightmares had become too much. You wish you could forget.

You could only remember.

Suddenly memories from your life at school would flash by. Happy memories.

You remember holding hands with both of them, smiling happily. Going on dates, scheduling movie nights, cuddling together, comforting each other…

Then the images of their corpses would flash by again, shoving you back into reality.

None of that could ever happen again.

The only happy moments you had would crush you back into despair.


End file.
